


The Audition

by Quitpayload



Series: Between a Cock and a Hard Place [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Nudity, Forced Orgasm, Forced blowjobs, Futanari, Group Sex, Humiliation, I may change the descriotion later, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moresomes, Nudity, Obsessive Behavior, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Situational Humiliation, Threesome, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quitpayload/pseuds/Quitpayload
Summary: The good news is FemShep survived the Collector ambush on the Normandy at the beginning of ME2!The bad news is she's still stuck out in space with no help forthcoming.The good news is a passing Asari prison ship-turned-freighter rescues FemShep!The bad news is these Asari will want payment from FemShep, and not the material objects kind...
Relationships: Female Shepard/Original Asari Character(s)
Series: Between a Cock and a Hard Place [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134995
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Looking over the original Kink Meme post, I realised that this story/series isn't as long as I thought it was, so I think once I finish publishing it I'll publish the whole thing as a single story.

Shepard jerked into waking from a dreamless sleep. She quickly looked around, taken off guard by the unfamiliar surroundings. However, the prior day’s events came flooding back to her, and Shepard remembered her plight.

The Normandy was ambushed and destroyed by an unknown ship. Shepard was left to die out in space, but then a passing Asari ship rescued her. The captain, Leanna she remembered, allowed her to sleep off her injuries before what was to be done with her was decided fully.

Shepard gingerly picked herself up on the bed, testing herself. There wasn’t any more noticeable pain, so that was good. She checked the on-ship clock in her room, and found she had been asleep for more than ten hours.

There were certainly worse places to fall asleep. The cot she slept on was surprisingly comfortable, and the floors were padded. Shepard got her own little bathroom with a shower, sink and mirror. She used that earlier to check her face, and thankfully any bruising was only minimal. The room wasn’t particularly large but still spacious enough to allow for an adequate work out if Shepard so chose.

Despite its homeliness, it didn’t set Shepard at ease. It felt more like living in a stylish cell rather than personal quarters.

She shrugged off the sheets and stood up to stretch, clad in her form fitting under suit. Shepard didn’t appreciate how little of her figure it left to the imagination of others, but it wasn’t like she wanted to fall asleep in her armor. The pieces of which she had piled into the one corner.

Shepard padded over to the door, but found she couldn’t open it because it was locked. She knocked on the door, and a moment later a holographic video screen appeared before her.

The Asari Maliyana, now dressed in casual uniform rather than armor, regarded her from the other side of the connection. “You’re awake?” she asked.

“Yes, I am,” Shepard answered warily. “Can I ask why-“

“I’ll be right back,” Maliyana interrupted, and then the screen fizzled out. Shepard scowled but chose not to become angry. She didn’t like it, but it wasn’t as though she had a lot of options.

She returned to her bed and sat down to wait, and only a few minutes later the door opened and Maliyana walked in, a tray of food in her hands. She paused in her step only slightly upon entering, probably taken off guard by Shepard’s somewhat revealing attire. Shepard accepted the tray with a word of thanks and chowed into what tasted like a synthetic ham and cheese sandwich, pausing only to drink from the glass of electrolyte infused water or try a few of the small fruits she’d been given.

Maliyana stood off to the side, in a guard pose while Shepard ate her meal. She eyed the Asari with suspicion, and she explained, “Captain Leanna only wishes to be cautious while you are on board. You haven’t even given us your name yet, although we haven’t exactly asked yet either.”

“I can understand that. Does that mean my door has been locked this entire time?”

“Captain Leanna doesn’t feel allowing you to walk around right now would be… ideal.” The way she said it unnerved Shepard more than anything else.

Shepard swallowed her last bite of sandwich. “In any event, thank you for rescuing me, and giving me shelter. I appreciate it.”

A dark expression passed over Maliyana’s face and she cast her gaze away. “You may change your opinion of us very soon,” she told Shepard cryptically. Before she could answer, Maliyana nodded to her now empty tray. “If you’re done, I must insist we go see the captain now. She has been patient thus far, but she is also quick to anger if she feels you waste her time. You can leave your armor here; it will be cleaned and repaired while you are away.”

Shepard still felt apprehension in her chest, but it wasn’t like she could object. With a nod, she left her tray on the bed and moved to follow Maliyana. Shepard was led out of an area on the ship that seemed to be devoted to ‘private rooms’ like the one she had slept in. Although many of them had been cannibalized and converted into new rooms where more of the Asari crew milled about.


	2. Chapter 2

As she walked by, Shepard ignored the leers her under suit covered body received but also subtly sized up her saviors. Most of the Asari she saw seemed physically fit and adept at fighting, however they lacked the military discipline of commandos. And all of them couldn’t have been more than a few hundred years of age. Maidens. The oldest Shepard had seen was captain Leanna, and she hadn’t looked to be much more than a couple decades into her Matron stage.

Soon enough they came to a door somewhere in the center of the ship, and Maliyana stepped aside so Shepard could enter. She found herself in a highly personalized cabin, a bit larger than her quarters on the Normandy, with its own bathroom off to the side as well. The floor was covered with a soft orange carpet and there were matching drapes on the walls, giving the room a much homelier feel than the rest of the ship. Against the walls sat shelves, filled with books, data pads, and various mementos. A large, luxurious bed sat against the far wall, behind the desk in the center of the room.

And at that desk sat captain Leanna, looking nothing like she had yesterday. Her armor was gone, replaced by a flowing light purple silk robe. Her business like authority was nowhere to be found. Instead, Leanna had a relaxed but predatory look on her face. She actually seemed more threatening this way, and Shepard had to suppress a shudder.

Captain Leanna made a show of roving her eyes over Shepard’s form as she stepped forward to stand in front of the desk. “Did you sleep well, Commander Shepard?” she asked casually.

She bristled only slightly. “So you know who I am.” The Geth attack on the Citadel had firmly propelled Shepard into a level of galactic stardom very few individuals had ever obtained. She wasn’t surprised this Asari knew who she was.

“I already had an inkling, and we found a few cursory reports floating amongst the wreckage of your ship to prove my little theory.” Leanna clasped her hands together and took on a giddy smile. “How interesting it is that the first Human Spectre has come to be on my ship.”

“Is this the part where you tell me I’m your prisoner and I won’t be going anywhere until a ransom is paid?” Shepard asked tiredly.

To her surprise, Leanna actually burst out laughing. “Ransom?” she guffawed. “And what, incur the wrath of the Alliance? Broadcast my position to the Shadow Broker and whatever else tried to kill you naught one day ago?” The Asari shook her head contemptuously as she stood up from her chair. “No, my dear, you’re a red hot item, and I can’t risk my ship and crew being caught with you. In a week’s time, we’ll be docking at Illium, at which point I will kick you off, you will go on your merry way, and we will never see each other ever again.”

“But what’s the catch?” Shepard demanded. “I know what this ship is. It’s a prison transport. Or at least it used to be before your crew killed the guards and stole-“

“Correction!” Leanna interrupted. She moved around her desk to stand closer to Shepard, her gleeful smile still firmly in place. “I can assure you the guards and other personnel who worked on this ship were very much alive when we dropped them all off in one of Omega’s ports. Our bounties were already high enough without adding murder to the charges. Although they were rather… worn out by the time they left.”

“Then what do you get out of this? What is it that you want?”

“What is it I want?” Leanna pantomimed. Her smile cranked up the lecherous scale. With a flick of her wrists, Leanna undid the sash holding the robe together at her waist and shrugged the cloth off over her shoulders, letting it pool around her feet.

“Well, I’ve never fucked a Spectre, for starters.”


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard stood in shock, awestruck from the naked bodice before her. But it wasn’t because of Leanna’s large breasts and dark areolas. Nor was it because of her curvaceous figure, or the taut muscles of her abdomen.

No, Shepard was stunned into silence because of the length of meat hanging between Leanna’s legs. She’s never seen anything like it. The shaft was dark purple like the rest of Leanna, but the flared head hanging at the end was almost black from all the blood flowing to it. The shaft had the same pebbly-smooth texture as the rest of the Asari’s skin. It couldn’t have been any shorter than ten inches, and it looked to be almost as thick as her wrist. The only time Shepard’s ever seen a package so large was when she’d made the mistake of walking in on Wrex while he showered one time. All the picture was missing was a massive set of balls.

“That’s…” she sputtered.

“Impressive, isn’t it?” Leanna asked. She reached down to grab a hold of it, showing it off to Shepard in all of its veiny, throbbing, erect glory. “Asari already have the best bodies, the best asses, the best tits. It’d only make sense if we had the best cocks too, right?”

Shepard switched between staring at Leanna’s face and her Asari-hood, dumbstruck beyond words.

Leanna chuckled and explained, “We’re genetic hold overs from before when the Asari was a dual gendered species, like you humans are now. But when we developed the whole mind knock up thing, Asari with cocks just sorta died out. Now the total number of Asari with cocks makes up less than a fraction of a percent of our whole species.”

Leanna’s words caught up with her in Shepard’s mind. “Wait… we?”

“Of course,” Leanna told her with a malicious grin. “All the gals on this ship you so rudely called ‘prisoners.’ You see, the Asari’s number one commodity out here in space is their willingness to lie down on their backs and let anyone who wants to stick it in ‘em. How do you think the other species might react if they realized the Asari could stick ‘em back? That was our only crime, Shepard. To pull an unfortunate role of the cosmic dice.”

“Let me get this straight,” Shepard stated slowly. “In return for safe passage, you want me to… to have SEX with you?”

“Not just me, love,” Leanna told her cheekily. “There are twenty two other fine ladies on this ship, besides myself. You know how horny Asari normally are? Well, a little side effect from these babies between our legs triples that for us. And unfortunately, we haven’t had a chance to set anchor and ravage the local escorts of a port for over two months now.

“So here’s the deal: It’s going to take us about a week to reach Illium. And in that time, you’re gonna let each and every one of my girls take a crack at you at least once, although they’ll pretty much be allowed to fuck you whenever they want, however they want, barring a few restrictions I enforce to make sure you don’t end up hurt or malnourished. And keep in mind, the week this trip will last? That can either shorten or extend by a day or two depending on how cooperative you are.”

“You’re fucking sick!” Shepard snarled. “I won’t let you rape me!”

“Oh honey,” Leanna said with a patronizing smile. “You do have a choice here, but I think you’re confusing which one that is. See, you choices aren’t whether or not you let us fuck you. Your choice is whether you want to be tied down to a table in the mess, still forced to service whoever wants to get their rocks off, and spoon fed until we reach Illium. You’re lucky my girls didn’t starting rutting you the moment you passed through that airlock. They all know I always have first dibs on new meat.”

Shepard looked around frantically and backed up, trying to think of some way out of this situation. Maybe she could neutralize Leanna, ransom her for some kind of safety agreement…

“I don’t have to check for a head jack to know you aren’t a biotic,” Leanna stated, still entirely at ease as she stroked her cock. “And let’s say you do take me out somehow, then what? There’s still over twenty other Asari on this ship. You’re alone, you have no gun, no shield, your ass and tits are practically hanging out as is.”


	4. Chapter 4

“But if you do things the easy way, then you’ll at least get keep a modicum of dignity.” Shepard actually snorted in derision at that. “I’m serious. You’ll be allowed to travel around the ship as you see fit, so long as you stop by whenever one of my girls wants a pick me up. You’ll get to sleep, eat, and bathe in your own room. And my girls can be awfully generous when you do them a solid.”

Shepard hated that she was actually going through the pros and cons in her head. The thought of any of these Asari touching her, violating her with their… cocks, made her sick to her stomach. But if Leanna was to be trusted, and frankly Shepard was still debating the captain’s trust worthiness, then none of the crew would actually hurt her. Physically, at least. And as soon as they reached Illium, Shepard could get the hell off of the Incubus and she’d never have to look back. She could just tell everyone a ship was passing by, rescued her, and brought her to Illium, sans the mass rape.

She screwed her emerald eyes shut and scowled, hating herself for what she would have to do. “Fine,” Shepard muttered.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

Shepard turned back to Leanna with a glare. “I’ll play along. I submit. Whatever, just so long as you promise to let me off as soon as we reach Illium.”

A long, dastardly evil smile spread itself across Leanna lips. “Of that, you can have no doubt.” Still in the buff, Leanna circled back around her desk and sat down once more. “However, there is one thing you must do in order to make it official.”

Captain Leanna brought up her Omni Tool and typed in a few commands. After a moment, a series of holographic monitors flared to life all throughout the room. Almost two dozen Asari, Leanna’s crew, were watching through the screens, grinning lustfully at their newest acquisition. The screens were all around her, and Shepard couldn’t stomach looking at any of them, so she resigned to glaring at the floor.

“In very clear and specific words, Shepard,” Leanna commanded from her chair, “please tell all the girls just what it is you have agreed to.”

Shepard turned her glare back on the captain. “You know, royally pissing someone off and then just letting them go doesn’t really seem like smart business practice.”

“I realize, but then again you may come to realize pursuing revenge might not be the best course of action,” Leanna cautioned with a bit of edge. “Not with the threat of certain… extranet videos being released.”

Shepard looked around, finding nowhere else to go and with no other option left to choose. Twenty three different Asari stared back, most of them waiting with gleeful anticipation. Shepard couldn’t miss Ransa’s face, still smiling that wicked smile. She also spotted Maliyana, hanging off to the back of one of the feeds. She actually looked remorseful yet still immeasurably curious.

Shepard looked back to the floor and spoke loudly but slowly. “I promise that, in the time it will take us to reach Illium, I will follow your orders. I will let each and every one of you have your way with me. Whenever you want, however you want, and with…” Shepard closed her emerald eyes and swallowed hard. “With whatever part of my body you want.”

A round of cheers rose up around her, making Shepard grimace. She hated each and every last one of them.

“That’s enough,” captain Leanna commanded casually, and the cheers petered off. “Well, I must say, Shepard, I am immensely glad you decided to see things our way. And lucky you! Your first assignment will begin now.” Shepard saw this coming but still winced all the same. She didn’t want to get fucked with all these Asari watching, but it wasn’t like Shepard had much of a choice now. “Your first course of action: Strip. Let’s see what we’ve got to play around with.”


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly, almost unwillingly, Shepard reached around to grab the zipper on the back of her suit and pull it down to her waist. She brushed aside her blonde curls to grab the hem of the suit at her neck and pull it down. She pushed the black material off her shoulders and arms before pulling it off her chest completely. Shepard’s perky C-Cup breasts were put on display for her audience, the small pink nipples already puckered and erect from the cool air of the room. The Asari let out another round of cat calls and jeers when the fleshy mounds were revealed.

“Oh, those are the perfect size!” one of them commented.

“Yeah, big enough to play with but not like freakishly large,” another agreed.

Shepard bit back her hateful comments, continuing to push the under suit past her slim waist and over her shapely hips. Shepard bent over so she could get the suit down her thighs and knees, and she saw the video screens swivel around her so they could get a good view of her ass.

“Mmm! That is one tight butt!”

“I’m gonna love watching it bounce up and down on my cock!”

Eventually the under suit pooled around her feet and Shepard stepped out of it, kicking it away with a flick of her foot. Shepard stood in the center of the room, hands at her sides and a neutral expression on her face. The cameras swiveled around her to give the Asari a full view of what they would soon be playing with.

Leanna’s grin could not have possibly been any bigger. “You are one hell of a fine specimen, Shepard,” she commended. She chose not to take it as a compliment. “Now on to part 2. Why don’t you come over here?”

Shepard stiffly walked around the desk to stand directly in front of the captain, who had her legs spread apart and had her cock hanging limply over the edge of the seat, no less erect than when she’d first brought it out.

“Kneel,” she commanded. “Make sure to keep your knees apart so my girls can get a good view of what you’ve got goin’ on down there.”

She did as she was told, and the some of the view screens followed her down so they could get a view of her pussy spread.

“Nice, she’s good and hairless down there,” another of the Asari commented. “Way too much hassle to deal with if you ask me.”

“Actually, I don’t see any hair anywhere except on top of her head,” one Asari observed, and this one sounded like the doctor Shepard had met when she first came on board the Incubus. “Shepard, do you have a thorough shaving regimen, or has your body and pubic hair been permanently removed?”

Shepard glanced at Leanna, unsure of whether she could respond at all. “You are free to respond however you want whenever my girls talk to you, Shepard,” Leanna answered. “So long as you don’t argue with them or try to disobey orders.”

“It was a permanent removal,” Shepard told the doctor. “Chafes less with under suits.”

“Doctor Runyala, I would ask you hold back on any medical questionnaires until such a time when Shepard is less preoccupied,” Leanna butt in pointedly. She looked down at Shepard with her lecherous grin. “She has some work to do, and I don’t think I really have to tell her what that is.”

Shepard nodded, suppressing the urge to scowl with so many people watching her every move. Tentatively, Shepard reached out a hand to cup Leanna’s large cock head so she could lean in and give it an almost reverent kiss. Leanna leaned her head back and sighed in contentment, and Shepard took it as encouragement to keep going.

She used her other hand to grab the cock at its base and lift it up fully, and Shepard very carefully used both of her hands to rub the shaft and crown. She could only just barely get her finger tips to connect around the circumference of the shaft. She dreaded the moment when it would have to go inside of her, and Shepard prayed Leanna wasn’t considered small for a Futa Asari.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I'll try to get entries out faster

“Come on, Shepard, you can do better than that!” an Asari heckled her.

“I hear you have one hell of a silver tongue. Why don’t you put it to good use?”

So much for going at her own speed. Leanna opened a single eye to look back down at her, and Shepard knew she wouldn’t make it out of here half assing everything. Tentatively, Shepard leaned forward and poked her tongue out so it could make contact with the base of the large purple cocked. She lavished the single area for a few moments, getting a feel for the taste. It was salty, like a man’s penis, but it was subdued by a sweet taste coating the shaft. Maybe Leanna had soaped up her loans with some kind of fruity fragrance, or maybe Asari were just naturally sweet.

Shepard focused her hands on massaging around the base of the cock and its crown, taking Leanna’s moans as a good sign. She cupped the underside of the shaft with her tongue and moved her head up and down, beginning to coat Leanna's cock with her saliva. Normally Shepard would never be so messy, but the sheer size of the meat in front of her didn’t leave Shepard a lot of other options.

“Her pussy’s barely getting wet,” a crewman complained. “Hey Shepard! Get your hands down here and play with yourself. Some of us don’t particularly enjoy watching the captain get head.”

Shepard panicked in her mind but stayed focused on the ministrations of her hands and mouth on Leanna’s cock. She dreaded trying to take the monstrosity into her mouth, but if her hands were preoccupied, than Shepard really couldn’t blow the captain effectively with just her tongue and lips.

“Come on now, Shepard,” Leanna soothed. “I’ll give you a little hint: I’m not gonna cum unless I feel that pretty mouth of yours all the way around my cock. Besides, you really should get yourself wet for what’s coming after this.”

She knew what the Asari meant and hated her for her foresight. Reluctantly, Shepard removed the hand from Leanna’s crown and brought it down to the valley between her legs. Her other hand stopped stroking the shaft to keep it steady while Shepard worked her lips and tongue along the cock until she reached the head. Down below, Shepard found the little nub of nerves hidden in her folds and started rubbing circles around it, sticking with what she knew could get her off. The thought of cumming while she serviced one of her rapists made Shepard sick, but she knew how to keep herself moist when the situation called for it.

With a deep breath, Shepard lifted herself up over Leanna’s cock head and sucked on the tip, letting her tongue play with the little slit that was already leaking precum. Leanna bucked her hips and moaned wantonly, nearly throwing Shepard off. She continued to suck on the crown and move her lips down a little each time, making ample use of her tongue to lavish the underside and distribute more saliva. Her other hand got back to work and started grabbing at the saliva that leaked out of Shepard’s mouth so she could rub it along the shaft. She started to work her hand faster as there was more lube to aid her.

Shepard alternated between rubbing her clit and tracing her fingers along the seam of her vagina, coaxing out more wetness. Shepard could feel her body starting to heat up, preparing itself to mate even though that was the thing her mind wanted the least.

“You’ve got talented hands, Shepard, but we both know that’s not gonna cut it,” Leanna stated, her words heavy with lust.

Shepard would have grimaced if her mouth wasn’t otherwise preoccupied. She decided to remove the one hand from Leanna’s cock and grope her breast with it, giving the watching Asari something new to focus on while she prepared herself. Shepard paused for a moment, trying to work her jaw open as wide as she could while still keeping it relaxed. With a herculean effort, Shepard plunged herself down and swallowed the crown whole.

It barely fit. She had to focus on both breathing through her nose and resisting the urge to bite down. Leanna groaned with need when Shepard started swirling her tongue around the whole head.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI I should have this whole series out within the next few days.
> 
> Please Comment


End file.
